spencer_the_showfandomcom-20200214-history
S!TS! - FTC and COPPA (A Late Video)
This was going to be an non-canon animation by Spencer Everly, but it was cancelled due to COPPA not damaging YouTube. Script Below is the script. Introduction (Fade in. Spencer, Sherbert, and Lewbert are shown sitting as it’s an introduction disclaimer from a library.) Spencer: Hi there! Sherbert: You may be wondering if COPPA will stop us or not. RetronMTB: IT’S NOT!!! (Retron is shown with a mean and boring expression. Cutting to a camera shot of Spencer and Retron shown, Spencer turns back to the viewers.) Spencer: Take this video with this disclaimer. As we begin this video we will make sure that this video is for people ages 13 and up. Don’t take down this video if you assume it’s just or kids. (While he talks Retron walks out, then walks in with a megaphone, and speaks up LOUD.) RetronMTB: FOR DA LAST TIME IT’S NOOOOOOT!!! (Spencer, Sherbert, and Lewbert scream out of the room.) RetronMTB: Hmph. (Fade out.) Scene 1: A Letter (Spencer is shown sorting through the mail walking in the house.) Spencer: Evil Me Threat Letter, Credit Card Ad Letter, YouTube Letter- (He opens his eyes BIG.) Spencer: YOUTUBE?! (Sherbert runs in.) Sherert: WHAT?! Lewbert: Let me guess. YouTube terminated Spencer Everly’s YouTube channel! Spencer: I would get an email, ding-a-ling.' Sherbert: Well why would YouTube send us an email?!' (Spencer opens it.)' Spencer (Reading): Dear Spencer,' (Cuts to the letter)' Spencer (Reading): Thank you for your time to read this letter. Unfortunately, the FTC brought a case in to tell you that you owe us a fine for destroying kids brains.' Scene 2: The FTC ' (Cuts to them) '''Spencer (Reading): Enclosed is the fee below.' (Spencer opens his eyes, with window shattering.)' Spencer: FORTY TWO THOUSAND BUCKS?!' Sherbert: Well… I can pay them.' Spencer: Are ya kidding?! We can’t pay them for stuff I made on my own!' (Spencer 2 comes in)' Spencer 2: Pay who?' Spencer: The FTC.' Spencer: 2: The FTC?' (Spencer is shown with an “wut” face.)' Spencer: Oh… I know ALL about the FTC. Get ready for a copyright claim!' Song: “The Freaking FTC”. Lyrics by BuckEye49, Song by Seth McFarlane.' (Spencer) They will ban all of your channels in a moment with a snap! (Sherbert) They will make you age-bracket your content if you wanna post your crap! (Lewbert) And they'll make you obey all their rules or back you into a trap! (All Three) Here's the plain situation, they refuse negotiation! They're the fellas at the freakin' FTC!' (Spencer) They're as stuffy as the stuffiest of government controlled jocks! (Sherbert) Make a video go against their standards and they put your account in locks! (Lewbert) Any person with a brain knows that there are featured child-blocks! (All Three) Take a tip take lesson, they don't know who they're messin', but try telling it to the freakin' FTC!' (Spencer) And if you find yourself with a penalty fee... Prepare yourself to sell everything! Cause who has 42,000 dollars?' (Spencer) So they send a little notice, they're ready to put your channel in a hearse, (Sherbert) And they throw the fee in hoping that you can be coerced! (Lewbert) I can think of quite a perfect place, they can send their message first! (All Three) They might be sociopathic, or totally fanatic! They're the fellas at the freakin' FTCCCCCCCCC!!!' Scene 3: Truth Revealed '(Spencer 2 is amazed.)' Spencer 2: Wow.. that was great!' Spencer: Yeah the song is wonderful, will get a copyright claim and let us not make any money from this, but we gotta stop the FTC!' Real Spencer: I have an idea.' (Camera pans out to see the Real Spencer’s monitor. Cuts to him.)' Real Spencer: Why don’t you just forget it? I got intel about the COPPA act.' Spencer: You do?' (A window pulls up suddenly. Spencer drags it in with his mouse, then uses his mouth to throw Spencer in.)' Spencer: AAAH!' (He hits the side of the window. He gets up, and then the Real Spencer highlights the parts from the FTC Blog about YouTube.)' Spencer (Reading): Second, just because your video has bright colors or animated characters doesn’t mean you’re automatically covered by COPPA. While many animated shows are directed to kids, the FTC recognizes there can be animated programming that appeals to everyone.' (Cuts back to the two)' Sherbert: So we’re not affected?!' (Cuts to the Real Spencer)' Real Spencer: Nope!' (Cuts back to the two. Spencer jumps back to them)' All Three: HOORAAAY!!!' Lewbert: That was something!' Sherbert: But we wasted time singing that song.' Spencer: Eh. I bet people learned something from it though.' Sherbert: What’s that?'' Spencer: The government has people, and they’re not as perfect like us! (The three laugh. The end.)